


Help is for the weak (and the strong too)

by Marvelislife22



Series: Superheroes need sickdays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poor Peter Parker, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelislife22/pseuds/Marvelislife22
Summary: Peter gets sick and refuses help





	Help is for the weak (and the strong too)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!!   
> I will update longer stories eventually   
> Enjoy!

Peter jolted awake in his warm bed. It took him a minute to realize where the heck he was. Right. Mr. Stark had invited him to stay for a weekend at the compound. But why had he woken up? He hadn't had a nightmare, or heard a sound. Nausea bubbled in Peter's stomach and he got a pretty good idea of why he had awoken so suddenly. Gagging, Peter get out of bed and rushed to the bathroom in his room. After what seemed like hours of vomiting, Friday spoke up.

"Mr. Parker, do you require assistance?" 

Peter replied in between heaves," I just need to throw up and I'd rather do that by myself." 

A few hours later, Peter heard knock on his door. Groaning, Peter got up, swaying for a moment when his stomach churned, and made his way to his bedroom door. 

When he opened it, he realized 2 things. 1, luckily Friday hadn't told Mr. Stark anything, and 2, it was morning. And he also was 2 minutes from puking on Tony's expensive shoes. 

"God kid, you look terrible." Tony stated.

"Gee thanks Mr. Stark." Peter replied, rubbing his blurry eyes. "I feel terrible too." He mumbled. 

"Geez kid, tell me next time." Dang, Tony heard him. 

"M' fine." Peter lied. 

"I'm fine my a-" 

"Mr.St'rk!" Peter interruped. "N' curs'ng, an' m' g'nna hurl." 

"Right." Tony said," and kid, you need to learn to accept help." 


End file.
